Vocablos de un corazón roto
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: "Mis lágrimas caen al suelo, mis manos tratan de tocar tus dedos, mis labios intentan curar tus heridas y  me esfuerzo por sanar tu dolor con mi saliva.  Hay tantas cosas que no pueden evitarse, lo sabes tan bien como yo…" Sasuke x Naruto. Oneshot.


"**Vocablos de un corazón roto"  
Por: Lady Broken Doll**

**

* * *

**

"_De aquellas palabras que jamás pude decirte, porque la noche nunca había sido lo suficiente larga para nosotras. Elaborado durante aquellos melancólicos días, en que la esperanza se observó perdida entre lógicas y racionalidades poco propias de nuestras almas"_

_

* * *

_

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mío. El contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda completamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria:** A Bluephoenix669. Honestamente, debo decirte que jamás pensé que editaría este fanfic y que lo subiría (Menos ahora), sin embargo, te comente de él y tú sabes que no resisto cumplirte gustos. Yo sé que será algo raro, sin embargo, espero que te agrade…y si no, te doy permiso de darme con un bate y pedirme otro (LOL). Ehem, discúlpame por el occ de Naruto

**Pareja:** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Advertencia:** Contenido homosexual sutilmente explicito (Shonen Ai), Narración en primera persona (Pov. De Naruto)

**Nota de Autora:** ¿Cuántos meses tenia sin subir una obra en este fandom? Je, bueno, debo confesar que me he enamorado de Kuroshitsuji y que se ha tornado mi vicio, así que por eso todo mi material creativo ha estado enfocado hacia el aludido anime, así que, espero les agrade.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**  
"**Labios que hieren" **

¿A qué sitio pienso ir? ¿A cuál lugar puedo escapar? ¿En qué rincón conseguiré localizar el último pedazo de alma que me has dejado? Dime silenciosa y suavemente: ¿Cuáles son _las palabras mágicas_ que deben brotar de entre mis labios para _hechizarte_?

¿Cómo te hago ver que mi corazón se ha unido al tuyo?

Ya ha pasado un vasto tiempo, y tengo la pesada sensación de encontrarme abandonado. Tantas voces a mi alrededor, susurrándome sobre lo que es y no correcto. Cuantos que escupen tras tus pasos y me atan a este vacío que me tiene acorralado desde que te has ido alejando. Ahora que aclaman que he ido demasiado lejos por ti, y tú has seguido escapando de mi tacto.

_No es que escapes… ¿Verdad que no es por eso?_

Es sólo que para ti todo esto se ha vuelto muy difícil, complicado, _yo sé_, te comprendo…

Por eso continuo aquí. Por eso me mantengo abrazando tu llanto, sobre todo cuando piensas que estas solo. _Por eso no me voy_, aunque me hieras el rostro con el acero que te colocas en las manos para protegerte, para sentirte fuerte e independiente; por eso te sigo buscando, en todos sitios, sin tregua ni descanso.

Te sientas a los pies de un árbol avejentado por los años, por los que le corroen y sensibilizan, tal y como sucede con nosotros. Ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados, a veces _observando si sigo a tu lado o si simplemente soy un producto de tu imaginación_.

Y mientras te complicas la mente, con ideas y abstracciones que me superan en intelecto, me mantengo silencioso a tu lado; esperando que me dirijas una mirada, que evoques mi recuerdo, que clames mi nombre; Que de una forma u otra, digas los embelesos que muy internamente deseo oír salir de tu boca.

_Soy tan egoísta, lo sé_. Siempre lo he sido ¿Y es acaso anormal? ¿Y es que acaso no he sido siempre un _anormal_? Quiero sentir el calor de tus manos como un gesto, y no como una navaja de doble filo, un movimiento en el que me clavaras el sable si me descuido.

_Te busco, te observo…e incluso sé que te imploro_.

Cuanto hablan las voces tras mi cabeza, cuanto juzgan sin saber que en este sitio no hay peor individuo que el que llevo conmigo. _ Si tuviera un poco de luz en mí, podría ser capaz de iluminarte…_ _¿Por qué no soy capaz de iluminar tu sendero, de esa manera en la que tanto quieres? _

Te mueves sobre tu propio sitio, te agitas incomodo, lo noto, como si algo te molestara. Trato de adivinar, de cuestionarte, de arrancarte una palabra franca, y tu silencio es mi única respuesta.

Escapas de un lugar a otro, corres…corres sin descanso y te sigo… Te sigo y corres más fuerte como si no desearas que te alcance.

¿Te ato? _¿Por qué te ato?_ ¿Para qué me dejas perseguirte si te causo tanta exasperación? _¿Para qué dejas que te toque los labios si te causa repudio mi toque?_

Es que para ti es difícil, _comprendo que jamás habías sentido esto, comprendo que tienes miedo_, comprendo que me pones a prueba, comprendo que desees ver si realmente puedo seguirte el paso, _comprendo que eres así_, comprendo que no eres _tú_, comprendo que tampoco soy _yo_, comprendo que la vida así ha sido contigo y comprendo que no quieres que me valla.

Sin embargo… Dime al menos…que tú por mi…_que tú por mi_…

"_Sientes eso"_

Sujétame…

Alzo mis brazos, separo mis labios y estiro mis manos.

Intento tocarte, entre los sitios estrechos y de siniestros colores que ahogan la forma del abismo. Mis sueños tratan de atraparte desde tan lejos

_Toma mi mano, hazlo suavemente, no te preocupes si me duele…_

¿O acaso tiene algo mi mano? ¿La notas deforme? _¿Es porque soy un monstruo y ahora tú también lo has visto? ¿Es por qué soy horrible y asqueroso_? ¿Es porque apenas soy un humanoide de utilería?

Te miro.

_Te das cuenta._

Te has dado cuenta que te observo intensamente, y aunque pretendes disimularlo, _puedo notar_ _como tus letras tiemblan nerviosas al escribir_, como tus oraciones se contradicen a pedazos, sin siquiera darte cuenta que tus palabras te delatan y no comprenden que pasa.

¡Háblame! ¡Dime algo! He escuchado durante tantas horas tu silencio, que en ocasiones llego a sentir, que es lo único que disfrutas compartir conmigo.

El silencio es algo que es difícil de disfruta; sin embargo las palabras son las únicas que tanto como herir, logran curar. _Tus palabras y tus manos_ son las únicas que pueden _salvarme_.

¿Acaso finges demencia? No, es que son cosas que _olvidas_ y sin embargo recuerdas claramente.

Eres el mismo que me sujetó de la cintura y me susurró al oído, _que nadie más seria capaz de amarme como tú._ Eres el mismo que me besó bajo la lluvia y me pidió _que bajo ningún motivo me alejara de ti_.

Eres el mismo hombre de aquellos días. Tienes sus mismas manos, su mismo aroma, sus mismos labios, su misma alma. Eres tú, y a la vez eres distinto.

_Te refugias en el agua, para sentirte libre y a la vez, correr el riesgo de ahogarte._

Tus ojos negros se han clavado sobre los azules de mi rostro. El sonido que escuchas, lo conoces, lo habías contemplado antes: _es el sonido de mi corazón estrellándose contra el suelo_. Mantienes tu postura reservada y te dices a ti mismo que _no pasa nada._

_Yo también puedo escuchar tu corazón romperse._

Mis lágrimas caen al suelo, mis manos tratan de tocar tus dedos, mis labios intentan curar tus heridas y me esfuerzo por sanar tu dolor con mi saliva.

Hay tantas cosas que no pueden evitarse, _lo sabes tan bien como yo…_

El dolor es una de esas cosas de las que no podemos escapar. Mi aliento continúa acariciando tus manos, tus manos apresan con fuerza mi espalda y tus ojos se humedecen sin decirme nada.

_Por favor, te lo ruego, permíteme hacerte feliz._

No importa si corres o si prefieres sentarte un rato como lo haces ahora, o si simplemente deseas contemplar el cielo, recostado sobre la hierba que crece en el suelo.

_Déjame hacerte feliz…_

_Permítete ser feliz._

_Déjate sentir amado._

_Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas._ Sé que elevas la mirada al cielo en estos momentos –Aún si en estos instantes no te veo los ojos, porque recostando mi rostro sobre tus rodillas, lo único que logro divisar, son tus manos y el oscuro suelo- que lo miras y te pierdes en ello, en las tantas veces que nos miramos a lo lejos.

Aun cuando sólo exista el silencio, hay momentos como este en los que no consigo evitar besar tus dedos. _No quiero ver la luz si no es contigo. Toma mi mano, sujétate a ella y me sujetare a la tuya, y entonces el mundo será como quieras que sea. _

Se infinito, y deja que el universo explote sobre nosotros.

_Porque tus ojos negros están llorado_

_Y los míos también. _

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

"_De aquel escrito en el que resumí,_

_Aquellas palabras que hice en silencio_

_Y que jamás te di, _

_Aquel viernes por la noche_

_Cuando de tus ojos brotó el encanto_

_Y donde mis labios, _

_no fueron suficientes para abrazarlos"_

_**YLT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias a quienes lo leyeron. En segundo lugar, tenía mucho sin usar a Naruto, en tercer lugar el borrador de este fanfic fue hecho en febrero y lo he editado, hoy, 18 de octubre de 2010… ¿A que soy bien rápida? Je, espero sus comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, amenazas, mentadas, todo excepto virus.

R&R!

¡Besos!

**Pd. **

Que conste que lo edite porque me dijiste que lo querías leer. Tú sabes… (:


End file.
